Gooey's Dreamland Crossover Special: The Scuffle of Legends
by gemerl720 post
Summary: This fanfiction is a crossover of Gooey's Dreamland and the fanfiction by Gemerl720 Post, "The Scuffle of Legends." This fanfiction might get sticky again and more humorous. I am also going to add some returning characters that are in the anime version of "The Scuffle of Legends" as well. Neil and Gooey start off with a cruise vacation with an iceberg incident.
1. Cruise Trip

In the morning at Cappy Town, the sun is rising on the horizon. Gooey is sleeping in his bed at his house. Abruptly, I jumped on Gooey's bed and bounced on his bed excitedly to wake him up. "Wakey wakey sleepy do!" I exclaimed. Gooey woke up in a flash that he screams shortly that he jumps to the ceiling. "Guess what, Gooey?" "What do you want, Neil?! Five more minutes." Muffled Gooey, while he is stuck on the ceiling. I pulled Gooey out of the ceiling and placed him on the bed. "We got free tickets to participate on a cruise trip. Just the two of us!" I said. "Yes! The first time that we can go to the cruise... Wait a second; remember last time on the Spring Break trip to Florida? You forced me to be your stupid servant. If you and I are going to the cruise trip and used me as a pack mule again, I am not going." Commented Gooey. "Ok ok, I promise. I will let you relax and I will be the pack mule because I am strong that I have been working out." Gooey and I are packing our bags to get started on our cruise vacation.

(The scene fades to a cruise ship sailing on the open sea.) As we moved into our stateroom, Gooey and I unpacked our bags in the state room. "Tool Gun, check. Snacks, check." I thought. "Want to go swimming on the pool, Neil." "Sure Gooey, why not. I am a green fox boy that allows Gooey to relax instead of a pack mule." "Aww, that was so nice of you." I put on some swim trunks and some sunglasses. I zapped at my luggage from my tool gun and saved it on the Tool Gun for some backup. We left the stateroom and I locked the door with my room key card and placed it on my swim trunks.

At the swimming pool, it was crowded; but it will have to do. Gooey climbs up on the diving board; abruptly, he sees a huge iceberg on the horizon. "Iceberg incoming!" Announced Gooey. Everyone begins to panic around the cruise while the alarm sounds off. "I hate 'Titanic.'" I thought. The cruise collides with the iceberg and slowly sinks. "Quick Gooey, come with me to the speedboat!" I advised. Gooey and I evacuated out of the cruise and we docked in the speedboat. Then the cruise completely sinks into the ocean.

"At least we got our bags backed up in my Tool Gun." I said. While we are stuck in the middle of the ocean, I saw some people stranded in the ocean; Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu. "Hey, a little help here? Save us." Called May. I accelerated my speed boat to come to them, so I can rescue them. "Grab onto my hand, May." I said. She grabs a hold on my hand and I lifted her into the speed boat. The rest of them were docked into the boat as well. "Thanks for saving us; but who are you green fox boy?" Asked Max. "I'm Neil The Fox, the mascot of the Gemerl720 franchise; even the writer of this story." "But how are we going to find some land?" Commented Ash.

I glanced at a submarine that has the color of red and black. "Let's try going into that submarine." Stated Gooey. "What is your name friendly blue guy?" Asked May. "I'm Gooey, I am a friendly blue blob made of Dark Matter. I have the same personality as Kirby-"

(Scene cuts to the plains with a lot of N-Zs.) "Get on with the fanfiction already!" Clamored the group of N-Zs. "Alright alright!" Grumbled Gooey.

(Scene cuts back to the ocean with a speed boat and a red and black submarine.) As we head to the submarine, it belongs to someone. "It belongs to that damn Team Magma!" Growled Ash in anger. A skunk comes out of nowhere and sprays at Ash. "Aw man; aw." Cried Ash. He coughs so hard and vomits. "Ew eww ewwww! Someone vomited, oh my god!" Panicked Gooey. The skunk disappears all of a sudden; even the vomit disappears as well. We boarded off of the speedboat and landed foot on the submarine. I pulled out a Tool Gun and zapped at the speedboat to remove it. "Hey, where did you get the Tool Gun from?" Asked Brock. "I got this from Garry's Mod. Everyone in the Gemerl720 fanfiction has Tool Guns." I replied. A group of Team Magma grunts have kidnapped us and we were sent to the Team Magma HQ.


	2. Team Magma's Hot Encounter

When the submarine docks to the pier of the Team Magma HQ base, Ash, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, Gooey, and I climbed off board onto the dock. We encountered the red rifle who is in charge of Team Magma. "Hey, don't call me what!" Snapped Maxie. "Oh; sorry, I shouldn't write that on the first place." I replied. "Actually, the name's Maxie. We have obtained the artifact that manipulates the super ancient Pokémon to make more land and we will soon conquer the world."

An administrator called Tabitha runs to Maxie and reports him about the sonar of an incoming enemy. "Wait a second, do I know you?" I thought. "My name is Tabitha you idiot, I have to run down to Maxie because of my stupid fat redesign!" Responded Tabitha. "Omega Ruby design you say?" Gooey thought.

(Scene cuts to the differences of the original design of Tabitha and the Omega Ruby design of Tabitha. Then the scene cuts to the black background with a newspaper that says "Extra Extra: Tabitha is fat!") In the whiteout background, Tabitha stands in the empty place. All of a sudden, a giant jack Russell terrier stands out of nowhere and stares at Tabitha. "Yum." Said the giant jack Russell terrier, while it begins to lick its mouth. Tabitha's eye twitches and begins to get so scared. "Yikes!" Cried Tabitha. He runs as fast as he can, but he is too fat that he wheezes and pants that causes him to slow down. Unfortunately, he trips on a rock and fell on the ground. "Ow!" Said Tabitha. The giant jack Russell terrier finally stops him and eats Tabitha like a vulture.

(Scene cuts back to the dock on the Team Magma HQ with the captives.) "That's not funny; you made fun of me because of my redesign!" Hissed Tabitha. He pulls out a Tool Gun and spawns a mallet and splats Gooey into a pancake. Gooey then morphs back into the shape of Kirby. "As I was saying, the sonar states that Team Aqua is heading to our HQ." Notifies Tabitha. Maxie takes us to his office while our hands are in the air with the Mightyenas growling right behind us.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Team Magma HQ. Two Team Magma grunts are guarding the front door. All of a sudden, someone secretly pounded the two Team Magma Grunts at the head out cold. Someone equipped a Team Magma Grunt uniform to enter the Team Magma Chamber showing Kyogre being locked up. Then it unhoods the hood revealing as Shelly, the administrator of Team Aqua hired by Archie; another red headed BB gun. "Excuse me? Don't call me that!" Responded Shelly. She thought that I came out of nowhere and she pounded me fiercely at the head for an insult of her red hair. Omochao flies out of nowhere above my head. "Am I hallucinating?" I groaned. "Hi, I'm Omochao. I'm here to help you; plus, you are not hallucinating." Introduced Omochao. "Would you get out of here?!" I grabbed Omochao with my hands. "Hey, stop. Let me go; hey, I'm on your side you know. I can give you all of the hints, Neil the Fox." "Get lost Omochao!" I threw Omochao into the ocean. "Help me!" Cried Omochao. "Hey, what's that flying little robot doing here?" Noticed Shelly. "Hey, where did that green fox boy go?" I disappeared all of a sudden. Shelly enters the password and the steam comes out of the chamber for Kyogre.

"Hey cut the chit chat. My favorite part is coming up." I whispered. "What favorite part?" Asked Gooey. At Maxie's office, Maxie forces the captives the sit down. However, Ash refused while the rest of us sat down. "I will never listen to you and I never will!" Yelled Ash. A group of Team Magma Grunts are holding their Mightyenas on their leash, growling at Ash. He mocks at the growling Mightyena. Another administrator standing next to Maxie's desk on the right is Courtney. She has puffy purple hair and purple eyes in her "Omega Ruby" design. My heart begins to beat and I am in love. "Oh god, are you in love with the women next to Maxie's desk?" Asked Brock. "I am in love with Nurse Joy once; I just wish that she-" All Team Magma Grunts clamor "EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!" Courtney takes out her red lip stick and puts it on. Afterwards, she unhoods herself and brushes her soft, short and puffy purple hair. She folds the hood back on and puts her hand on her hip.

"Hey Brock, Neil the Fox is in love with Courtney." Noticed Gooey. "Oh my gosh, you're joking right?!" Exclaimed Brock. "Don't rub it in or I will get a stampede to trample you with horses." I replied at Gooey. "Ease yourself Ash, don't get too angry." Called May in fear. Ash stops growling at the Mightyenas. "You do not have the right to speak to Maxie in a wanton manner, Ash Ketchum." Said Courtney in a soothing voice. I began to pant like a dog. "Stop, Neil. You are a fox boy; not a dog." Pointed Gooey. "Sorry, I couldn't stop." I said. Courtney sits next to Ash on the left and she sits next to me and I am on the right side with her. Ash gets nervous and sweats. Unlike Ash's reaction, my reaction is that my mind pictures a scene of "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon;" where the energy chamber sparks everywhere in the Cannon Seed's core. "Who are you and why are you making me nervous?" Question Ash nervously. "The name is Courtney; I am another administrator with Tabitha." Introduced Courtney. She strokes to Ash that he gets blushed, even his eyes are rolling; she whispers to me. "Hey Neil the cute fox boy, did you have fun on spring break?" Asked Courtney. "Of course I did. I have turned seventeen and I had some fun." I whispered. "I have a secret to tell you; I am going to lock you in the storage room in the Team Magma helicopter with you to keep you company and join Team Magma, Neil." Courtney softly giggles and strokes me like Ash did, then she rubs my back.

"Let me explain about everything." Stated Maxie. The desk rises out a shiny red Jewel. "With this Red Orb, we have the ability to manipulate Groudon. And the Blue Orb has the ability to manipulate Kyogre." Explained Maxie. The Blue Orb and the Red Orb have the original design from "Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire."

(The scene cuts to the hundred acre wood with Tigger.) "Exactly!" Said Tigger, because the colors match in "Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire"; however in the anime, it has a different color. Tigger leaps at me while he growls. I used a BB gun rifle to counter Tigger's attack. Tigger has a BB gun rifle too and he says "Trigger trigger trigger trigger trigger triggers!" And he shoots a BB gun rifle at me for a retaliate.

(The scene cuts back to Maxie's office.) "There is another thing to these two divine spheres. The Blue Orb and the Red Orb contain these ancient powers from the super-ancient Pokemon. It allows Groudon and Kyogre to revert into their Primal forms. Long time ago in the Primal Ages, Primal Groudon causes violent volcano eruptions and create and intensive harsh sunlight called Desolate Land." Stated Courtney. In my thoughts, I was holding the Red Orb in the air with Groudon attacking Mossdeep City while I am the ruler of the world. "However, Primal Kyogre fought against an epic battle with Primal Groudon with the opposing ability, Primordial Sea. That leads to a heavy rain and other chain reactions of dangerous storms." Said Courtney. Another thought in my mind pictures Gooey holding the Blue Orb in the air to manipulate Kyogre fighting against me. "Now, lock those brats up; except for Ash and Neil the Fox, so I can keep both of them in company." Commanded Courtney. She pats Ash on the shoulder and she kisses me at the cheek.

(The scene cuts to my mind's reaction after the kiss that leads to the "Unsuccessful scene" of "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon") Electricity flows through the tube of the Cannon Seed when the gate opens. The core glows with the stored Gravitic Energy. Geewy the yellow version of Gooey floats in the energy chamber. "I hate Sci-Fi." Commented Geewy. He disappears all of a sudden. The core sends the gravity up the tube and feeds the Cannon Seed's energy. Cannon Seed fires a Gravitic Beam of energy and passes though Planet Alpha's sky. Then the beam streaks across the stars and planets. Meanwhile, back at Earth. Geewy is at the canal with the ocean. He sees the beam heading to the Earth and it touches the oceans in front of Geewy that leads to a huge tidal wave. Geewy screams for fear that he is pummeled by the tide killing him; the Earth has been pulverized into fragments smaller than California. The Moon left out of orbit in space.

(The scene cuts back to Maxie's office once again.) "I love you, Courtney." I said. Courtney giggles softly. My heart is beating so fast and fluttering. The alarms were wailing because Shelly managed to break into the Team Magma chamber.

Meanwhile, back with Shelly; aka the red rifle. "Don't call me that!" Snapped Shelly. I popped out of nowhere and pointed out something. "Look over there!" I pointed. "Where?" Said Shelly. I tricked her into falling for Kaa. Kaa encounters Shelly and attempts to hypnotize her. Shelly pulls out a Tool Gun and spawns a BB gun rifle to shoot at Kaa. "Yeoooowww!" Cried Kaa. He unravels and falls off coil and lands on the ground leading to Kaa becoming a spring bouncing onto the sea. The shark roars like the MGM lion and eats Kaa. I began laughing so hard about the unsuccessful attempt to hypnotize Shelly. "I did not know you have a Tool Gun." I commented. "Duh, everyone in the Gemerl720 franchise has Tool Guns; now get lost." Replied Shelly. I disappear suddenly once again. Shelly released Kyogre leading to the chains being set free, except for the muzzle. "You're free Kyogre, now let's go to Team Aqua." Said Shelly. She removed her Team Magma Suit to reveal her Team Aqua uniform. Gooey pops out of nowhere to confront Shelly. "Oh my Arceus, now what?" Grumbled Shelly. "Shelly, you are a Team Aqua member the whole time? Let me sing a song for you." Reacted Gooey. He sings the first line of "You are a pirate." Shelly made a facepalm and swats Gooey out of her sight. She jumps out of the chamber and lands on Kyogre, allowing Kyogre to use surf. Later on, the muzzle broke free. An enormous explosion occurred when Kyogre broke free. A mysterious man in a Team Magma grunt in disguise stands on the dock; which is actually Lance, the champion of the Indigo Plateau.

Back at Maxie's office, the explosion caused the place to tilt that it sent the Red Orb flying in the air. "Quick Pikachu, get the Red Orb!" Exclaimed Gooey. "Unleash the Mightyenas!" Commanded Courtney. The Team Magma Grunts unleashed the Mightyenas. Pikachu jumps on the Mightyena head to head attempting to get the Red Orb, but it is too high that Pikachu cannot reach it. "Oh no! We can't make it." Panicked Max. "It's too late!" Cried the mysterious and blasphemous voice sounded like "Black Doom" from "Shadow the Hedgehog." "Really, are you Black Doom?" I questioned. "Actually, I am practicing to my impersonation of a demonic voice. That is my real voice." Replied someone who sounded like "Raj" from "Camp Lazlo," which is the real voice who practiced the demonic voice like "Black Doom." The Red Orb is floating in the air. "The Red Orb can talk?!" I said in surprise.


	3. The Red Orb Can Talk?

In the Team Aqua chamber containing Groudon being chained up like Kyogre did, it opens its eye while it glows blue on its markings and its eyes.

Meanwhile back in the Team Magma HQ at Maxie's office, the Red Orb floats in midair above Maxie's desk. "Who dares awoken the Red Orb?!" Roared the Red Orb in a demonic voice. It talks while the blue pattern of Groudon glows; it synchronizes the glowing marking when the Red Orb talks. "Oh god, is this a living jewel spirit? This is not the mummy's curse." Commented Gooey. "Of course, I am the only colored orb other than the Blue Orb and the Jade Orb that can be a living spirit. I can manipulate Groudon, but I need to borrow someone's body in order for me to live like a ghost." Explained the Red Orb in "Raj's" voice.

The Red Orb rushes to me and possesses me. I screamed in pain so loud that it woke up Arceus. (Scene cuts to Arceus' dimension asleep. *Arceus wakes up*) "Wait, what?" Said Arceus.

(Scene cuts back to Maxie's office with me, Ash, and his friends.) "Neil, are you alright?" Worried May. I fell on the floor out cold off of the chair. The blue marking of Groudon glows all over me, my eyes, and my forehead is glowing with Groudon's blue pattern; the Red Orb is using me like a puppet on a show. "Cool, I look like Aang from 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' 'Duh, I am Neil the Fox. I am so stupid that I will write a sentence of the stampede trampling Gooey; doy!'" Said the Red Orb inside of me with "Raj's" voice. A stampede of N-Zs trampled Gooey onto the floor and flattens him, horses are included at the end of the stampede while they neigh about. In my point of view while the Red Orb is borrowing my body, I am still out cold that I am dreaming about joining Team Magma like I was asleep. Luckily, the Red Orb leaves my body that the body borrowing was a success. "Ugh, what just happened last night?" I groaned, when I got up from the floor. My head begins to have a headache from the Red Orb stealing my body.

"Now, I hereby a curse to Pikachu!" Roared the Red Orb in a demonic voice. The Red Orb rushes to Pikachu and borrows his body. Pikachu squeals in very bad pain from the Red Orb. "Oh no! Pikachu, are you ok?" Exclaimed Ash. Pikachu became out cold like I did. The blue markings of Groudon glow all over Pikachu and wakes up. "All of you prepare to be pulverized!" Growled the Red Orb in a demonic voice inside Pikachu's body. He leaps onto the floor and shoots out violent streams of air blasts from its hands at me, Courtney, the Mightyena, and the Team Magma Grunts that hits them to the wall. "Get that Pikachu out of this place." Ordered Courtney, in a wounded tone; her mouth begins to bleed. My nose begins to bleed too. "Oh my, are you ok?" Asked Courtney, in a worried expression. "I'm ok..." I groaned. Courtney wipes her mouth and I clotted my nose with my tissue.

"You are useless now that I have got your Pikachu!" Exclaimed the Red Orb in Pikachu's body. "But I have to find Groudon so I can allow him to inhabit Mossdeep City and find Kyogre to battle." In horror, Pikachu leaped off of the floor and shoots a fireball from its fist to break open the window. He escapes out of the window. "Really? I hate 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.'" Said Gooey. He knows the four elemental bendings, and so did I.

The explosion occurs on the back of Maxie's desk. "We have to get out of here, quick." Stated Brock. Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Gooey evacuated out of Maxie's office. Two Team Magma Grunts took care of Maxie. Courtney and I sneaked right behind Ash's friends.

Meanwhile, back with Archie and Shelly in the middle of the ocean. Kyogre reports directly to the Team Aqua submarine, where Archie stands on the submarine. "Archie, I have successfully rescued Kyogre without harm; however, I couldn't resist that annoying blue blob and that green fox boy with two tails." Reminded Shelly. Archie is in his "Pokemon Alpha Sapphire" design the whole time (even in "The Scuffle of Legends" fanfiction by gemerl720 post). "At last, Kyogre is all mine! Now that I got the Blue Orb, I have the power to manipulate Kyogre!" Cackled Archie. "And don't even sing 'You are a pirate!'" Archie holds the Blue Orb and raises it in the air with blue light rays from the Blue Orb while glowing. Kyogre's patterns glow red, even his eyes. Then Kyogre used hyper beam and hits directly at the Team Magma HQ. I teleported out of nowhere while I am standing on the head of Kyogre. "Hey Archie; you are the captain of Team Aqua, want to hear a song?" I asked. "Oh Arceus, not again." Grumbled Shelly. I sang the first line of "You are a pirate," but Archie made me stop singing that annoying song because it is an insult.

A mysterious flying purple hovercraft with limbs and red eyes float out of nowhere. It floats and spies on the Team Magma HQ base. Its eyes were glowing red while it says "Destroy Team Magma and Team Aqua. Must find the Jade orb." Then it makes a space insectoid like noises and flies to the porch deck of Team Magma HQ. I came out of nowhere while I fly with my two tails. "Surprise!" I exclaimed. I quickly threw a master ball at Genesect and it successfully captures him.

Then, Gooey teleports out of nowhere and floats on his Warpstar. "Hey, stop ruining the stupid fanfiction! I get hurt all the time!" Complained Gooey. I pulled out a master ball and I sent out Genesect. He unfolds to normal and he used Techno Blast by firing a green beam of energy at Gooey. Unfortunately, he falls into the ocean from falling off of the Warpstar. A shark roars like the MGM lion at Gooey and chases him on the sea. "Glad that's out of my sight." I said. Genesect folds into his high speed flight form and I climbed on Genesect and I hold onto him tightly.

While Ash and his friends are at the porch deck, I am riding on Genesect and it floats in front of Ash. "Honey, I'm back." I called. Gooey climbs onto the deck with bandages all over him. "Don't even talk about it." Hissed Gooey. I jumped onto the porch deck with Ash and the gang. "What is that purple thing?" Questioned Ash. He pulls out his pokedex that it states Genesect as an unidentified Pokemon. Tabitha runs to Courtney and he stops while he pants in tiredness. "I hate running." Panted Tabitha. "Every time I run to you, I get my stomach cramped because I am fat that I have to rundown to the restroom and the toilet flushes weird with all of the weird characters."

(Scene cuts to the bathroom toilet with all of the Egyptian like chanting song plays.) The toilet flushes so fast that it overflows the toilet; the toilet water floods the bathroom floor. "That was great!" Said Oswald the Octopus, while Weenie barks. A diamond falls out of nowhere and hits on the floor without falling into the sewers. Unfortunately, the diamond falls into the sewer. "Oh no!" Exclaimed Papa Mousekewitz from "An American Tale," while he speaks gibberish. Bernard and Miss Bianca from "The Rescuers" are riding on a magic carpet from "Aladdin" while they are catching the diamond shards.

(Scene cuts back to the porch deck.) Another explosion on the bottom of the Team Magma HQ had been hit due to the hyper beam from Kyogre. "The only way to get out of the base is to jump off the ship." Suggested Brock. May, Max, Brock, and Gooey jump off of the ship, except for me and Ash. Suddenly, I pushed Ash into the water. "Out of my way, runt!" I barked. Another shark roars like the MGM lion and chases Ash on the sea. Pikachu levitates in front of Genesect. "Genesect, is that you? I'm such a fan of you! You are the one who destroyed the U.I.M.S. in 'Genesect In Space 2.' D'oh, I mean..." Noticed the Red Orb in Pikachu's body in "Raj's" voice. "Back in my demonic voice. Sorry, folks. Get lost space bug!"

Pikachu clenches its fists and slowly raises its arms to summon a stream of water from the ocean, spiraling around his body. He lowers its arms and then spreads a ring of water to attack Gensect, me, Tabitha, and Courtney. We were both hurt from the attack. Surprisingly, Courtney captures me and my heart is skipping a beat. "Gotcha you cute fox boy." Giggled Courtney. I began to twitch and blush like a steaming kettle. I pulled out a master ball. "Genesect, return." I said. The master ball shoots a beam and sends Genesect back into the master ball. Then I put away the master ball. Tabitha orders Courtney to take me with her to the Team Magma helicopter; even Tabitha goes to the helicopter behind me and Courtney.

While May, Max, Brock, and Gooey are stranded in the ocean, they did not notice that Ash was stranded too. "Wait a second, how come you are not captured by Team Magma?" Asked May. "If Neil the Fox pushed me into the water with you, then that means Neil is captured!" Realized Ash. "Not to worry, I have this Tool Gun with me to spawn a speedboat." Said Gooey. He pulls out a Tool Gun and spawns a speedboat. Ash, Brock, May, Max and Gooey boarded onto the speedboat and he ignited the engine.

Archie glimpses towards the helicopter taking off. "Alright Kyogre, let's finish this off." Said Archie. They are at the Team Aqua submarine with the red rifle. "Hey! Don't call me that." Snapped Shelly. I teleported out of nowhere again. She pulls out a Tool Gun and spawns a killer dwarf hamster. The killer dwarf hamster leaps at me and bites me in the face. I began to scream in very bad pain. "Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" I screamed. Then, I disappear all of a sudden. Kyogre used Hydro Pump to completely destroy and sink the Team Magma HQ. "I wish I had an 'Alpha Sapphire' redesign of me that I won't be called red rifle." Shelly thought.

(The scene cuts to the island with Team Rocket after the blast off.) "Ugh, that was some strong thunderbolt." Groaned James in pain. Slimy and Bandana N-Z are at the hammock on the two palm trees. "Aha! They're the one who replaced us on the other crossover fanfiction." Pointed Meowth. He used Fury Swipes at Slimy's face. "Ow, what was that for? We weren't doing anything wrong!" Yelled Slimy. "Yeah, we are trying to relax on our tropical vacation." Commented Bandana N-Z. "Alright Team Rocket. We will make a truce. But from now on, we will team up and work together." "You got a deal Slimy." "That's I wanted to hear, Meowth." The Team Magma helicopter is flying on the horizon. "Look over there, it is a helicopter." Pointed Bandana N-Z.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey and Ash's friends. The speedboat is sailing in the middle of the ocean. Unfortunately, the speedboat broke down that it was destroyed. "Now we will never get some land. I want to go home!" Cried Gooey. Luckily, a Red Gyarados rises out of the sea with Lance in a Team Magma Grunt disguise. "No need to worry, I will get my Gyarados to save you. Pikachu has been manipulated by the Red Orb and we have to find him. It's me, Lance in a Team Magma Grunt disguise." Announced Lance, he takes removes the disguise. "I remember Lance, he is the champion of the Indigo Plateau." Reminded Brock. "We're saved! We're saved! We're saved!" Cheered Gooey. They boarded onto the Red Gyarados with Lance. Later on, they landed into the island with a volcano and a Team Aqua chamber door. Mossdeep City is a few blocks away on the horizon. "Thanks for saving us, Lance." Thanked Max. "My pleasure." Replied Lance.

The Team Magma Helicopter lands on the island where the Team Aqua chamber is located at. An army of Team Magma Grunts confronted to a group of Team Aqua Grunts. Shelly, Matt, and Archie led the Team Aqua Grunts to the group of Team Magma Grunts with Maxie and Tabitha. "Well well well. If it isn't that nerdy Team Magma." Gloated Archie. Team Magma and Team Aqua began their important meeting. "We came here to trade the Red Orb with your Blue Orb, Archie. But that kid's Pikachu has been manipulated by the Red Orb like a living curse." "Well too bad so sad Maxie, you're out of balls. I have the Blue Orb and you can't have it! With this bad boy, we will be unstoppable that we are going to flood Mossdeep City and the whole world." "What?! Why are you doing that notorious plot? You would flood all of the innocent people and Team Magma away, including Team Aqua." Shocked Maxie. "Don't do this Archie." Begged Shelly. "Hey tough guy! You want to fight, I will fight with you because you called me fat!" Yelled Tabitha. "Hmph, how did you know that I called you fat?" Growled Matt, while he cracks his knuckles. "Hey fatty, do not accuse Matt about something." Added Shelly. "Really, do I have to walk the plank for you red rifle?" Judged Tabitha. Shelly got so angry that she pulls out a Tool Gun and spawns a three killer dwarf hamsters for a retaliate from an insult. The three killer dwarf hamsters leap like a rabbit and they bite all of the Team Magma Grunts, including Tabitha and Maxie. "Runaway! Runaway!" Cried the Team Magma Grunt. All of the Team Magma Grunts retreat from the three killer dwarf hamsters. Archie laughs so hard about the killer dwarf hamsters. Shelly then removes the killer dwarf hamsters with the Tool Gun. "Hey, I got a song for you." Said Tabitha. He sings the entire song of "You are a pirate." Courtney is not with the group because she is taking care of me in the Team Magma helicopter.

However, Team Rocket, Slimy, and Bandana N-Z are spying on Team Magma and Team Aqua right behind the Team Aqua chamber. "Ok, what are they saying?" Questioned Slimy. "Team Magma and Team Aqua are stating that Archie has the Blue Orb to manipulate Kyogre and flood Mossdeep City. Originally, Team Magma explains about the Red Orb that has the power to manipulate Groudon; however, it is a living soul that it borrowed Pikachu's body." Explained Jessie. Bandana N-Z takes notes on his notepad while Jessie explains. "That's it! My Brain just hatched an idea. You will capture Kyogre while I capture Groudon. Afterwards, we will retrieve the two super ancient Pokemon to your boss and we will become unstoppable." Planned Bandana N-Z. "What if they had a Jade Orb that manipulates Rayquaza? What if the Blue Orb and the Red Orb uses primal reversion to revert Groudon and Kyogre into their primal forms? What if the Jade Orb uses mega evolution at Rayquaza to mega evolve into Mega Rayquaza?" Said Meowth. "We have to get these colored orbs, and get Rayquaza as well to your boss." Stated Slimy. This reminds me of a very long chapter.


	4. The Sticky Captured Wall

In the Team Magma helicopter in the storage room. I am all alone and locked up in the storage room with Courtney. She gets the radio from the crates to tune into some dirty and soothing lounge music. "I love this music when I am around with you. It's so lovely." I complemented. Courtney giggles softly. "Thanks Neil." Replied Courtney. She unhoods herself and brushes her puffy purple hair and she remains unhooded. She hugs me and kisses me.

"I took you to the Team Magma helicopter in the storage room to keep you company." Said Courtney in a hot and soothing voice, while she licks her red lips. "Secretly during my spring break, I was possessed by dark matter that causes my fur to grow into a dark green color; followed by purple eyes and purple shoes. When my possession grows stronger by dark matter, I became totally possessed that I equip Maleficent's cloak from 'Sleeping Beauty (1959)' with spiky cleats. And I call myself; Dark Neil!" I explained. "I did not know you are a fan of Maleficent. Did you watch the live action version?" Asked Courtney, while she strokes me. "The live action version kind of ruined the original Maleficent. In the classic Maleficent, she is the mistress of all evil that she transforms into a dragon." I began to sign for relief and unwind my tension.

"Anyways, are you interested on joining Team Magma?" Asked Courtney in a dirty and soothing voice, while she pats my shoulders. My heart begins to beat very fast and I sweat. "YES! I will join Team Magma!" I exclaimed in hyper excitement. I reached my arm and I put it into my mouth and I pulled out my heart. "Here, here; take my internal organ!" I wheezed. "Whoa dude, put your heart back inside." Replied Courtney in disgust. I put my heart into my mouth and I placed it right back where it belongs. Due to the lack of oxygen after I pulled my heart out, I breathed sharply through my nose. Then I sighed to breathe out. "If you want to become a Team Magma administrator, you have to wear this uniform like Tabitha's suit. But this suit is fit for you. By the way, I cut out some ear holes and tail holes for your suit. Try it on and see what you think." Said Courtney, when she pulls out a Team Magma uniform. I tried it on and it fits like a glove.

Courtney's mind was like the eerie sounds of Planet Saturn while she is around with me; however, my mind was like the strange sounds of Planet Jupiter while I am around with Courtney. After a while, I removed my uniform and I pulled out a Tool Gun and zapped at my uniform to store it. "I have a Tool Gun too." Reminded Courtney, when she pulls out a Tool Gun. Then she puts it away. Courtney and I lay on the mattress with pillows and a sheet together while she smiles. "Are you ready for this, Neil?" Asked Courtney in a dirty, hot and soothing voice. Gooey jumps out of nowhere in front of me and Courtney. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! This chapter is too sticky; skip the chapter already!" Jumped Gooey.


	5. Free Groudon

Meanwhile, back with Ash, Brock, May, Max, Lance and Gooey. They are at the island with the Team Aqua chamber. Clouds begin to build up before forming into a storm. In horror, Courtney and I in my Team Magma uniform encountered to Ash and his friends. "Oh my god! What happened to you?!" Cried May. My fur grows into a darker green color; I am semi Dark Neil in my Team Magma uniform with an evil grin. "I have joined Team Magma that I have to stick together with Courtney. The interview for becoming a Team Magma administrator was easy." I explained, in a deep villainous voice.

Slimy, Bandana N-Z, and Team Rocket were spying right behind the Team Aqua chamber. "A Pikachu is at the top of the Team Aqua chamber. This can be our lucky day for our mission!" Said Meowth. Pikachu turns around like a Dramatic Look Gopher and the Dramatic Look Gopher theme plays. The Red Orb is still manipulating Pikachu. "Well, how do you like my impersonation of the Dramatic Look Gopher?" Questioned the Red Orb in Pikachu's body with "Raj's" voice. Slimy and Bandana N-Z snickers about the meme of the Dramatic Look Gopher. "No you idiot! It's Dramatic Look Prairie Dog, not Dramatic Look Gopher." Commented Gooey. "Anyways, fire in the hole!" Commanded James. He pulls out a bazooka and fires a net at Pikachu, but it missed the attack. While he dodged the net, he clenches its fists again and used Precipice Blades via Earth Bending directly to Team Rocket. The hit was so strong that they blasted off again. "We're blasting off again!" Screamed Team Rocket, while they are flying. "It's too good to be true!" Added Slimy. Gooey waves goodbye to Slimy and Bandana N-Z for sarcasm.

Ash saw one of the Red Orb's elemental bending moves for Pikachu. "Wow! That was some nice moves you got here, Red Orb." Amused Ash. "Thanks." Replied the Red Orb in Pikachu's body as "Raj's" voice. "As I was saying, I have captured Neil the fox and I made him join Team Magma that he is with me now." Continued Courtney. "Would you like to join Team Magma too, Ash?" Asked Courtney, she strokes to Ash and he blushes. "What, you're kidding? I should be in command!" Said Ash. I laughed so hard that I fell onto the ground. "Stop quoting 'Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon.'" Snapped Max. "Let me explain everything about how I stole the Red Orb." Spotted out Courtney. "You stole the Red Orb the whole time and not just Team Magma?!" Shocked Ash. "Exactly, I went straight to Mt. Pyre all alone without looking. On the top of the mountain, they have the Blue Orb, the Red Orb, and secretly the Jade Orb. When I see this divine Red Orb, I nabbed the jewel and kept it until I send it to Maxie." Explained Courtney. "Neil the Fox, finish them." I pulled out a pokeball and I sent out a killer dwarf hamster. "A killer dwarf hamster?! That is not even a Pokemon you idiot!" Yelled Ash. The killer dwarf hamster leaps at Ash and it bites him, then Brock, May, Max, Lance, and even the Red Orb inside Pikachu's body. "Get it off of me!" Cried the Red Orb in Pikachu's body with "Raj's" voice. Courtney and I laughed so hard. My fur turns back into a light green color.

Pikachu attempts to use a pickaxe to open the Team Aqua chamber on the top of the box; but still nothing. He pulls out a Tool Gun and zaps at the roof of the box to remove it; but that did not work at all. "Aw come on!" Ranted the Red Orb in Pikachu's body with "Raj's" voice. "Aha, I can zap the box like Neo Metal Sonic did. (As a demonic voice) All kneels will bow down to the all mighty Red Orb in front of Kyogre." Pikachu raises its hand in the air and shoots out a lightning bolt from its hand at the ominous sky. Pikachu is still on the roof of the Team Aqua chamber. A few seconds later, the lightning strikes to the Team Aqua chamber that it leads to an explosion that pulverizes the Team Aqua chamber into pieces. "What a coisnedence, Pikachu had found Groudon the whole time to abolish Team Aqua and Kyogre. And Archie still has the Blue Orb and Kyogre." Realized Lance. Pikachu jumps onto Groudon's head and he manipulates Groudon. The patterns glow blue and its eyes too, so Groudon broke free from the Team Aqua chamber and it is heading straight to Mossdeep City.

I snuck out of the Team Aqua chamber and I sent out Genesect. He quickly folds into his high speed flight form and I rode on him to Mt. Pyre, so I can get the Jade Orb. "Where did Neil go? At least I am with Ash." Puzzled Courtney in a dirty and soothing voice. She kisses him on the cheek and he became stiff and shocked. "Ash ended up like Tails being kissed by Rouge." Laughed Gooey. "It's not funny; I feel so uncomfortable." Sobbed Ash in humiliation. "Quit your crying Ash because Groudon is heading to Mossdeep City." Yelled Max, while he pulls Ash's ear. "Let's use my Dragonite in order to fly to Mossdeep City." Stated Lance. He sends out Dragonite. Ash and his friends including Lance and Gooey rode on his Dragonite, so they can fly to Mossdeep City. Courtney calls Maxie from her transceiver that Groudon is awakened. "Maxie, this is not a drill. Pikachu has finally gotten Groudon and they are headed straight to Mossdeep City!" Alarmed Courtney. The Team Magma helicopter flies to Courtney and she climbs aboard to the helicopter and flies to Mossdeep City too.


	6. Godzilla, Really?

Still in the Island where the Team Aqua chamber used to be located at. Archie is on the hovercraft with the Blue Orb on his hands. "Hahaha! All of you will never stop me now, bow down to Team Aqua." Cackled Archie, while he hacks his mouth. "Ack! I swallowed a bug. NOT LITERALLY!" He pulls out a Blue Orb and raises it in the air that leads to Kyogre's patterns glow red, even its eyes. Kyogre's ability called Drizzle causes the storm to build up faster than before. The storm features rain, tornados, whirlpools, and even thunderstorms. "Onwards to Mossdeep City!" Commanded Archie.

In horror, the Blue Orb glows with Kyogre's red pattern and possess Archie and screams in gruesome pain. Then, he laughs hysterically that he says "I can feel Kyogre's ultimate power!" Archie has Kyogre's red pattern on his chest while his eyes glow red. Unlike the Red Orb, the Blue Orb is not a living thing but it still has Kyogre's ancient power inside. Although, he cannot do elemental bendings like Pikachu and the Red Orb did. "Aw man! I wish I can do that like Pikachu did." Complained Archie.

In Mossdeep City, a storm rages above the city with skyscrapers. A rumble had sounded when a footstep occurred. Lance's Dragonite flies and lands on the top of a building, and then Ash, Brock, May, Max, Gooey, and Lance climbed off of Dragonite. "Thanks for the ride, Lance." Responded Max. "My pleasure, Max." Replied Lance. Groudon is coming closer to Mossdeep City; the footsteps grow louder that Groudon arrives to the city. "Godzilla, really?" Commented Gooey.

Groudon roars for action that the citizens of Mossdeep City began running away from the horrors of Groudon like "Godzilla" movies. Groudon's patterns glow blue, even its eyes glow blue too. Groudon used flamethrower from its mouth while Pikachu is using flamethrower too via fire bending from its fists; that makes it a bigger flamethrower from Groudon and Pikachu. "This is fun; I am borrowing Pikachu's body to live like a ghost, and I the Red Orb have the ability to manipulate Groudon!" Commented the Red Orb in Pikachu's body in "Raj's" voice. The flamethrower melts down the skyscrapers and buildings. A tank encounters Groudon and aims at Groudon. "Ready, Aim, Fire!" Commanded the military soldier. The tank fired out a missile, but Groudon counters the missile by using Solar Beam; a white beam of energy. The missile is destroyed from the Solar Beam, then Groudon stomps at the tank and also killed a soldier. Two helicopters out of nowhere flew about while they are hovering against Groudon while they shoot vulcan guns, but no effect. Groudon spews out a stream of mud known as Mud Shot, had wiped out two helicopters out of sight.

Groudon slashes the skyscrapers in half with its claws. Half of Mossdeep City is destroyed. "No one will ever flood Mossdeep City and the world." Said The Red Orb in Pikachu's body in a demonic voice. A tidal wave from Kyogre is heading to Mossdeep City, Kyogre is using surf. That part leads to flooding the city. ""Well well well, if it isn't Captain Archie and Kyogre." Snickered the Red Orb in "Raj's" voice. "Don't call me a 'Captain!'" Responded Archie from an insult. "Anyways, I am now fired up from the Blue Orb that Team Aqua and I, even Kyogre will conquer the world!" "Bring it on, Archie. Let's have a Godzilla like legendary battle in Mossdeep City. Right here, right now." Declared the Red Orb in Pikachu's body in a demonic voice. He is on the hovercraft at the edge of Mossdeep City. Groudon and Kyogre roar at each other. Groudon used the ability drought to end the storm with a spectacle sunlight.

The epic legendary battle begins with Kyogre using Orgin Pulse; it sends out glowing blue spheres of energy flying to Groudon, then it turns into blue beams hitting Groudon mercilessly. "It's on now, Archie." Responded the Red Orb in Pikachu's body with "Raj's" voice. "Filthy shorts attack!" Pikachu flings a dirty underwear and it hits to Archie. "Ew eww, disgusting. Get it off of me!" Exclaimed Archie. He takes the underwear off of his face. Due to the Red Orb's ability of Earth Bending inside of Pikachu, Groudon has the ability to use Precipice Blades; then Groudon used Precipice Blades by making the pillars rise above the ground that it hits Kyogre, but not very effective.

A Team Magma helicopter flies and lands on the top of a building where Ash and his friends are located at. A small group of Team Magma grunts including, Maxie, Tabitha and the fully restored Courtney were exported out of the helicopter. "Hi sugar." Said Courtney. Ash blushes while he sweats and his eyes are rolling. Gooey snickers about Ash getting uncomfortable. "I came here to apologize for trying to seize you and your friends. Team Aqua is actually our real enemy that we have to face because Archie plans to flood the world and kill all humanity." Apologized Maxie. "All is forgiven, Maxie. I am sorry too for yelling at you." Replied Ash. Courtney pulls out a Tool Gun and spawns out two lawn chairs for Ash and Courtney's. They sat on their chairs and they watched the epic legendary battle. Ash pulls out a bag of popcorn while Courtney pulls out a bag of chips. "Having fun, Ash?" Asked Courtney. "Yes, I am. I think the Red Orb is trying to protect us from being washed away from Kyogre." Noticed Ash. They are eating their snacks while they watch Groudon and Kyogre battle each other.

Godzilla comes out of nowhere and roars into action. "Oh come on! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Groudon and Kyogre are fighting against with Godzilla too?" Complained Gooey. Kyogre's pattern glows red and its eyes glow red too and used Kyogre Hydro Pump at Groudon, but it was countered by Pikachu's Air Blasts from its hands to split the pressure of water into different directions like a reflected mirror. "Finish him!" Commanded the Red Orb inside of Pikachu. Groudon used Solar Beam by firing a white beam of energy at Kyogre; it is super effective. Godzilla uses a destructive beam of energy from its mouth to attack Groudon. Groudon mercilessly slashes Godzilla with its claws; they fight each other with claws. "Ha, the Red Orb is totally distracted. Let's wash these bad boys." Commanded Archie. Kyogre used surf at Groudon and Godzilla from the behind.

"Hey, Ash. There is a simple explanation. When Team Aqua stole the Blue Orb in Mt. Pyre, Archie commands Shelly to free Kyogre from the Team Magma HQ to get Kyogre to be manipulated. However, Courtney stole the Red Orb, and she gave it to Maxie while Groudon was imprisoned in the Team Aqua chamber; Groudon woke up that it gave a message to the Red Orb to come to life and take over Pikachu's body to give the Red Orb's life to rescue Groudon like Shelly released Kyogre. And lastly, Groudon had visited to Mossdeep City to confront Kyogre and fight to stop flooding our world." Explained Lance. "Wow, I did not know that. I wonder if Neil the fox used Rayquaza to end the battle." Commented Gooey.

Meanwhile, back with me and Genesect. I am riding on Genesect in his high speed flight form on the way to the Mt. Pyre summit. As we landed on the summit, Genesect folds back to normal and I hoped off of him. There is the shrine where the Blue Orb and the Red Orb used to locate a few yards away, but I have to go through The Bridge of Death again with the Bridgekeeper. Gooey pops out of nowhere in front of me. "Going to The Bridge of Death again?" Asked Gooey. I shrieked quickly in surprise. "Do you mind, I have to go there to get the Jade Orb." "Jade Orb, what Jade Orb. I don't see it on the shrine; it does not exist. It shows the spot where the Blue Orb and the Red Orb used to locate." "Relax Gooey, I'm too intelligent for that. Plus, the Jade Orb is secretly on the secret compartment between the spots where the two orbs used to locate at." "Here, let me help you go through The Bridge of Death." Gooey walks to the Bridgekeeper and he asks Gooey some rigorous questions. "What; is your name?" Asked the Bridgekeeper. "My name is Gooey." "What; is your quest?" "To help Neil the Fox get the Jade Orb." "What; is 1900 times 2600?" "I don't know that. But why did you ask me that?" "Well; I don't remember that." The Bridgekeeper accidentally levitates himself and he was thrown to the ditch full of stones. "That was better than I expected." Commented Gooey. "Now let's get down to getting that Jade Orb. Genesect, return." I said. I pulled out a master ball and it sends a beam to return Genesect. Gooey and I crossed the bridge of death successfully that we are at the shrine. The secret compartment opens out and rises out a Jade Orb. "Ooohh. A Jade Orb, gimmie!" I exclaimed. I picked up the Jade Orb and I bit on it, but still nothing. I tried to bite on it harder, but still nothing. "How do you eat this thing?" I questioned. I licked the Jade Orb, and it tasted awful that I spit. "That was the worst tasted gift ever!" I responded. "You're supposed to raise it in the air to summon Rayquaza." Demonstrated Gooey. I raised the Jade Orb in the air while it glows green with light rays. My fur grows into a darker green fur while I equip Maleficent's cloak; I attached the Jade Orb on my scepter. "I Dark Neil, have the power to manipulate Rayquaza!" I cackled. Gooey disappears all of a sudden. Rayquaza flies to me with my glowing Jade Orb. "Come with me Rayquaza, let's knock those suckers away." I commanded. I climbed onto Rayquaza and we flew back to Mossdeep City.

Back at Mossdeep City, Raquaza flies to Groudon and Kyogre. Rayquaza confronts both of them and roars at them that puts an end to the fight, then Rayquaza activated the ability; Air lock, the weather effects were dissipated. Both Groudon and Kyogre's patterns stop glowing and then they separated and all of a sudden; I am climbing up to the top of Rayquaza's head. "Not so fast! I had found the Jade Orb. It is hidden in Mt. Pyre right below the spot where the Blue Orb and the Red Orb were located at as a secret compartment." I announced. "Oh god, Neil the Fox is influenced with Maleficent; he is wearing that cloak." Criticized Brock. "Quiet you, fool!" I yelled, while I pointed my scepter attached Jade Orb at Brock. "With this Jade Orb, I have the power to manipulate Rayquaza." Rayquaza used Dragon Pulse by firing a light greeny-blue ball of energy from its mouth at Kyogre. The battle continues all together in three legendary pokemon. Both Groudon and Kyogre glow their patterns again, even Rayquaza's patterns glow yellow.

In horror, the Jade Orb glows with Rayquaza's yellow pattern. My dark matter powers flow right to the Jade Orb attached scepter gaining the ability to shoot lightning bolts from the orb, dark magic, and it can also do other varieties of spells like a meteor shower and more. The green aura grows stronger around me and my scepter, I raised it in the air and zapped a lightning bolt at Kyogre. Kyogre used Hyper Beam at Rayquaza and Groudon. "It's on now! Dragon Ascent, now!" I Commanded. I raised my Jade Orb attached scepter in the air that Rayquaza creates a green aura all over its body and flies to Groudon and Kyogre and hitting them. "It's not over yet, I still have Kyogre." Declared Archie. Kyogre used Hydro Pump by firing a high pressure stream of water at Rayquaza, but I counter the Hydro Pump by firing a lightning bolt from my scepter. They cancel each other out with an explosion. The explosion hits Kyogre ironically but violent, even when their attacks cancel each other. Rayquaza used Fly by soaring into the air, and then it flew down like a dive bomber to hit Groudon.

All of a sudden for Pikachu, the blue markings flicker on and off. "Preposterous! I am the legendary Pokemon's artifact that represents Groudon. I... am the Red Orb! I.. AM THE LIVING THING OF THIS BLEAK JEWEL RATHER THAN THE BLUE ORB AND THE JADE ORB! GUOOOOO!" Howled the Red Orb inside of Pikachu with a dying demonic voice. The Red Orb admitted defeat from Groudon that it leaves out of Pikachu's body; Pikachu is still out cold. Pikachu fell off of Groudon's head and splashed right into the ocean. "Well this sucks. I cannot borrow Pikachu's body." Said the Red Orb in "Raj's" voice, while it floats in midair.

Unfortunately for Archie, he loses possession of the Blue Orb. "NOOOOOOOOO! My Blue Orb, I feel like a loser without it." Screamed Archie. Then he became out cold and he falls out of the hovercraft and into the ocean like Pikachu did.

My Jade Orb on my scepter begins to flicker and it struggles from my scepter. "What's going on here?" I responded. The Jade Orb detaches from my empty scepter. "My Jade Orb! I'm powerless without my Jade Orb on my scepter." I cried. The Jade Orb is free like a released bird. My fur grows back to a normal green fur and I removed the cloak. I jumped off of Rayquqza and I flew with my two tails. Unfortunately, I grew exceedingly tired from flying because I used my energy from the dark matter powers that I fell down like Pikachu and Archie did.

Kyogre dives into the sea and rescues me, Archie, and Pikachu from the deep ocean. It docked directly to the building that the three of us were off board. Ash, Brock, May, Lance, and Max runs in a hurry to me, Archie, and Pikachu. Ash picks up Pikachu and he says "Pikachu, are you ok? Speak to me." Pikachu opens its eyes that he woke up, he is ok. It felt like a dream that he was possessed by a ghost manipulating him.

Shelly comforts Archie and did the same thing that Ash did to Pikachu. "Ugh, what the hell had happened to me?" Puzzled Archie. "You might have lost memory before you were possessed by the Blue Orb." Replied Shelly. "I am ok, I will give you a redesign." Archie pulls out a Tool Gun and zaps at Shelly that she got an "Alpha Sapphire" design. They hug and kiss each other.

Courtney shows up to me and did the same thing that Ash did. "Neil, speak to me." Whimpered Courtney. I woke up and I groaned in pain. "I am absolutely ok. I feel sorry about the legends." "It's all over now, the battle has been ended thanks to Rayquqza." Courtney unhoods and hugs and kisses me. "I love you." I said. "I love you too, Neil." Replied Courtney.

"It's not over yet, after all of this heresy I face; I have to do no choice left." Said the Red Orb in a demonic voice. Then it glows demonically red and shows a yellow omega symbol on it. The Red Orb demonically cackles and fuses it to Groudon. Groudon reacts to the possession of the Red Orb that it automatically reverts into Primal Groudon. And then it roars louder than the normal Groudon. "I finally became whole again. Primal reversion caused me to restore from my miserable jewel into a giant monster." Roared Primal Groudon. Primal Groudon has the ability to speak telepathy from the half part of the Red Orb's power. Primal Groudon's ability Desolate Land is activated that an intense drought occurred on Mossdeep City that the ocean that flooded Mossdeep City is now evaporated harshly. "My... This is dehydrating my body, I have to find some shelter." I wheezed. There is a small shed on the top of the building, so I entered into the shed for some shade. Although, it is still a little bit cooler. The cheesasaurus rex from Kraft Macaroni and Cheese sticks his eyeball on the hole of the shed. I poked him on the eye and he screams in pain. He backs up like he was creeped out, then he pulls out some "Galaxian 3" related items and start talking about "Galaxian 3." I shoot him with a BB gun rifle and I came out of the shed while I stole all of the "Galaxian 3" items.

The Blue Orb levitates in midair and glows demonically blue and shows up a cyan alpha symbol on the Blue Orb and fuses it to Kyogre that it automatically reverts into Primal Kyogre and made a shrill roar. Afterwards, Primal Kyogre activated the ability, Primordial Sea; a raging storm of extreme heavy rain, incredible tornadoes, huge whirlpools, severe thunderstorms and high flooding that Mossdeep City is flooded again. While Gooey and Ash are at the pool, there was a "Ben 10" alien called humungousaur. I ran to Gooey and Ash quickly. "Get out of the pool. There's an alien at the pool!" I panicked. Ash and Gooey leaves the pool, except for humungousaur.

My lost Jade Orb floats about and glows demonically green and shows a yellow delta symbol on the Jade Orb and fuses it to Rayquaza that it mega evolved Rayquaza into Mega Rayquaza and activated its ability, Delta Stream. This ability features a strong wind warning across the horizon. And the clash continues with Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, & Mega Rayquaza. The wind is blowing 60 miles per hour. It causes May's hair to get messed up due to the strong winds. I came out of nowhere and I yelled "Brush your hair!" "Neil, the wind is blowing 60 miles per hour. There is no way I am going to do it." Disobeyed May. "BRUSH YOUR HAIR!" I yelled loudly. I disappeared all of a sudden.

Primal Groudon used flamethrower, but Primal Kyogre used Hydro Pump at the flamethrower that it pushes the fire. The pressure of water hits Primal Groudon; it is super effective. "You have defied the super-ancient Pokemon and betrayed humanity? We will destroy you for being an unforgivable sin to the Red Orb, which is now fused permanently on Groudon. Even the Jade Orb is fused permanently on Rayquaza as well." Growled Primal Groudon. Mega Rayquaza roars at Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. They stopped fighting each other that Primal Groudon stomps away to the volcano, leaving Mossdeep City. Same goes to Primal Kyogre that it left the flooded Mossdeep City and went back to its proper place, the deep trench of the sea. The Delta Stream was dissipated because Mega Rayquaza flew away into the sky.

"Alright, that's it! I am going to end that stupid fanfiction of mine!" Bellowed Gooey. He angrily pulls out a Tool Gun and it spawns a flower bud. The bud blooms out three sunflowers on the sea. "Wait a second, why are flowers growing above the sea?" I questioned. The fourth flower bud is purple; it grows slowly that it is a huge flower. "What kind of flower is that? It's scary." Said Courtney in fear. The huge flower bud is tall as a sky scrapper; when it blooms, it is revealed to be a giant purple stinky flower. A horrible odor comes out of the bloom. "Gooey you idiot, you can't pollute Mossdeep City and the world with a giant stinky flower!" I gagged. The smell was so bad that I threw up. Courtney begins to throw up too and she passed out. "Aw man, that's worse than the skunk spray!" Groaned Ash. He vomits so badly that he passed out. May and Max fainted from the odor. Everyone including all of Team Magma and Team Aqua passed out too. I felt dizzy and I fainted that I accidentally knocked the camera out of place. The camera starts to break and the screen went fuzzy. And finally, the screen went into a blackout screen of nothingness while the "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" intermission music plays; also known as the upbeat pipe organ music. Which reminds me of an extremely long chapter once again.

I teleported out of nowhere in the black out background when the music ended. "All's well that ends well." I said. A comet from the 1987 "United Artists" logo hits me right at the chest that knocked me out.

The End.


End file.
